Querelles et divisions
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. "Je songeais à jeter ta lettre au feu et te faire attendre quelques mois de plus. Après tout, me disais-je, il a attendu trente-quatre ans. Il peut certainement attendre un peu plus." Fingon and Maglor correspondent pendant la convalescence de Maedhros. Attention, description de torture, et mention de viol.


Bon bon bon bon. J'aime traduire des fics joyeuses. Revoilà LuxaLucifer, sur des personnages de Tolkien, et la traductrice s'aplatit sur le sol. En espérant que Maedhros n'ait jamais vécu ce que l'auteur de cette fic imagine.

Si vous êtes un tant soit peu familier avec l'histoire du Silmarillion (et normalement oui, si vous venez lire cet ovni), je n'aurais pas besoin de traduire les noms précisés ici. Maglor envoie des lettres à Fingon, juste après le détour que celui-ci a fait sur le Thangorodrim pour sauver son cousin préféré. Les noms sont donc en Quenya, pour respecter la chronologie (et j'aime lorsque les auteurs sont friands de ce genre de détails si chers à Tolkien), mais ils sont facilement reconnaissables.

L'auteur alterne le discours très soutenu et quelques mots plus familiers. J'ai peut-être plus respecté le premier registre que le second. Si jamais quelques-uns parmi vous sont des amateurs de traduction, cela me ferait plaisir d'entendre votre avis sur la mienne.

(scrogneugneu les points virgules ne fonctionnent pas sur le site. Je hais le site.)

Et si jamais vous vous en sentez en veine pour vous plonger absolument et totalement dans le récit, allez donc sur youtube et cherchez un peu à mettre en fond sonore le second mouvement de La Jeune Fille et la Mort de Franz Schubert, par le Quatuor à cordes enregistré par le Deustche Grammophon. Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais les tribulations de ce violoniste corresponde bien à la fragilité et la tragédie du texte que vous allez lire.

(sinon, je ne veux pas vous déprimer, haha)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Querelles et divisions**

De Macalaurë, fils de Fëanáro, à Findekáno, fils de Nolofinwë, salut qu'Ilúvatar te garde, et que nulle ombre ne s'abatte sur toi.

Nous avons reçu tes messagers non sans grande joie, et non sans grand émerveillement. Tu recevras avec cette lettre un pli officiel pour ton père, de nature hautement diplomatique, pour louer ton action héroïque avec la courtoisie qui lui est due.

Mais ce n'est pas assez. Tu as accompli ce que je n'ai pu accomplir en trente ans, et tu l'as fait seul. Je te remercie. Je te remercie du plus profond du cœur, et je te remercie également pour mes frères, qui trouveront difficilement la force de remercier comme il le faudrait. Merci.

Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, Findekáno, parle-moi de lui, dis-moi comment il se porte. Je sais qu'il ne peut voyager, j'en suis conscient, mais je désire tant avoir des nouvelles de lui, savoir comment il se remet. Je t'ai trahi, j'ai brisé la confiance qui nous liait et que nous ne serons sûrement plus jamais capable de retrouver, mais je t'en prie, dis-moi comment il se porte.

Si cela te sied, insulte-moi de tous les noms, dis-moi que je suis bon à rien, que je suis un lâche, mais dis-moi comment mon frère se porte. J'ai passé chaque jour de ces trente-quatre dernières années sans savoir, et je crains de ne pas tenir un jour de plus. Assassine-moi, avec tes mots ou avec ta lame, mais fais ceci pour moi, je t'en conjure.

Je ne prononce pas ces mots au hasard. Je ne sais quand je verrai Maitimo à nouveau. Je ne sais s'il me pardonnera jamais. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas. Voilà pourquoi je te supplie aujourd'hui.

Qu'Ilúvatar soit avec toi.

* * *

De Findekáno, fils de Nolofinwë, à Macalaurë, fils de Fëanáro, salut qu'Ilúvatar te garde, et que nulle ombre ne s'abatte sur toi.

Je songeais à jeter ta lettre au feu et te faire attendre quelques mois de plus. Après tout, me disais-je, il a attendu trente-quatre ans. Il peut certainement attendre un peu plus.

Mais ce ne serait pas juste. Ce ne serait pas généreux non plus, et bien que cela ne procure aucun avantage d'être gentil dans cette guerre, me voilà à t'écrire. Je ne m'adresse pas à toi en tant que Roi ou Roi Régent, quel que soit le nom que tu te donnes aujourd'hui, mais en tant que frère d'une personne chère à mon cœur.

Je vais tenter de garder un tant soit peu mes insultes pour moi. Je pourrais revenir sur cette décision plus tard, lorsque l'hiver viendra, lorsque nous aurons froid à nouveau. Mais aujourd'hui je me sens généreux, et je sais que lorsqu'il se réveillera, Maitimo demandera de tes nouvelles.

Il en est là. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, bien qu'il soit là depuis de nombreux jours. Je suppose que tu veux connaître la vérité – après tout, tu m'as supplié pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et te mentir n'aurait pas de sens. C'était tentant, mais jamais Russandol ne me l'aurait pardonné : me voilà donc à t'écrire cette lettre.

Les guérisseurs disent qu'il est hors de danger, mais j'ai peur. Il est si maigre, rien de plus qu'un amas d'os sous une peau détruite. Sa main est la pire de ses mutilations, mais non pas la seule. Tant en lui est différent que je ne le reconnais plus que par sa crinière de cheveux écarlates, qu'il n'a plus d'ailleurs : elle était trop emmêlée, et trop abîmée.

J'ai peur du moment où il se réveillera.

Findekáno

* * *

De Macalaurë, fils de Fëanáro, à Findekáno, fils de Nolofinwë, salut qu'Ilúvatar te garde, et que nulle ombre ne s'abatte sur toi.

Tes mots n'apaisent pas mes peurs, mais je te suis tout de même redevable. Merci. Merci d'être meilleur que nous. Seulement, ne dis pas à mes frères que je t'ai confié ceci : ils pourraient avoir une attaque que tu verrais même de ton côté du lac.

J'espère que lorsque tu recevras ceci, il se sera réveillé. Ne le remonte pas trop contre moi. Je pensais alors faire ce qui était juste pour notre peuple.

Qu'Iluvatar soit avec toi.

Macalaurë,

* * *

Ne me dis pas que ce que tu pensais était juste, et ne t'attends pas à ce que je transmette tes mots. Je ne suis pas un messager, et je t'écris parce que mon cœur me le dicte, quand bien même chaque mot me coûte beaucoup.

Il s'est réveillé. Il est très faible, et souffre d'horribles cauchemars. Il crie parfois si fort dans son sommeil qu'il réveille la moitié du camp, et beaucoup murmurent qu'il ne fait que prétendre. Tu n'aurais qu'à croiser son regard pour comprendre la vérité. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de peur en un être vivant.

Cette lettre est courte, et te dit peu, mais je suis fatigué, et je dois partir à la chasse.

Findekáno.

* * *

De Macalaurë, fils de Fëanáro, à Findekáno, fils de Nolofinwë, salut qu'Ilúvatar te garde, et que nulle ombre ne s'abatte sur toi.

Je me suis excusé auprès de toi une fois, mais ce n'était pas assez, semble-t-il. Tu prétends me parler de lui, mais tu n'en as rien fait. Je sais qu'il est en vie et qu'il est malade – mais cela, j'aurais pu le deviner. Je t'en prie, si tu ne me détestes pas trop, donne-moi des détails. Je souhaite connaître chaque cicatrice du corps de mon frère, pour saisir ce que mes années d'échec ont causé.

Je suis désolé de te gêner. Je m'excuse pour mes péchés, et, si j'essayais de te faire plaisir, je pourrais en faire éternellement la liste. Je n'en ai ni le temps ni la patience. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je l'entends. Mais je t'en prie, accorde-moi ce que je te demande.

Qu'Ilúvatar soit avec toi.

* * *

Macalaurë,

Tu verras ton frère bien assez tôt, et je n'aime pas cette présomption que tu as de penser que j'ai la bonne volonté de prendre quelques heures de mon temps à détailler toutes les blessures que je vois sur le corps de Russandol. Et pourtant, me voilà à t'écrire encore. Peut-être suis-je à blâmer, moi qui abdique si vite devant ta façon de ramper devant moi. Mais la faute est-elle mienne ? Cela arrive si rarement à un membre de la maison de Fëanáro.

J'ai dit que je garderai mes insultes pour moi, et c'est moi qui ne tiens pas parole. Je te prie de m'excuser. Je peux concevoir que tu veuilles voir ton frère, et c'est parce que j'en ai conscience que je vais t'écrire ce que je m'apprête à t'écrire.

Tu m'as demandé de te décrire chaque cicatrice. Je ne le puis. Car elles sont trop nombreuses pour être comptées, couche après couche : les plus récentes ouvrent la chair à vif, et saignent encore. Les plus anciennes suppurent. Son dos est pire que le reste, recouvert d'une couche de cicatrices si dense que sa peau s'en est épaissie d'un centimètre. Une cicatrice se détache du lot, cependant : celle qui marque sa poitrine. Tu la reconnaîtras dès que tu la verras : c'est l'emblème de ton père.

Ses jambes étaient brisées lorsque je l'ai trouvé, et il ne pourra pas se tenir debout -ne parlons pas de marcher- avant de nombreux mois. Ses os saillent de son corps comme un squelette, les doigts qui lui restent sont noueux et grêles, eux autrefois si longs et élégants.

Il ne sera plus jamais le bel elfe qu'il était naguère, i peine un millier d'années. Il pourra sembler royal, majestueux, ou être pris pour un modèle de force guerrière, mais plus personne ne louera sa physionomie. Ses pommettes, si nobles jadis (je dis cela en riant, car c'est ainsi que j'ai entendu beaucoup de ses soupirantes le dire), débordent presque de sa peau à présent, et ses traits en ont ainsi l'air plus tirés qu'ils ne le sont en vérité – ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit.

L'une des cicatrices sur son visage provient, selon l'un des guérisseurs, d'un coup de fouet égaré, griffant sa joue plutôt que sa poitrine. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est longue, et court du côté gauche de sa mâchoire à son sourcil droit, et sépare son visage en deux. Il ne l'a pas encore vue. Il refuse de se regarder dans un miroir. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais dort beaucoup, et broie du noir presque aussi souvent qu'il est réveillé. Quel genre d'horreur il voit devant lui, je ne peux le dire.

Son nez a été brisé de nombreuses fois, et n'a plus ce dessin droit et beau que nous lui connaissions : il est à présent aquilin, busqué. Il lui manque quelques molaires, et on lui a coupé les oreilles, pour miner son moral, à mon avis, mais je suis inquiet pour son ouïe. Toutes ces amputations ne sont pas aussi dures que celle que je lui ai causée.

Il est si grand, Macalaurë. Il était aisé de l'oublier autrefois : il se penchait toujours pour parler à d'autres, ou pour tenir la main d'un enfant. Mais sans cette attitude si lumineuse, sa taille apparaît de façon poignante, et douloureuse. Avant la venue des ténèbres, il était le plus gentil d'entre nous. Je sais que votre père le raillait pour cela, ne le nie pas. Je ne puis qu'espérer qu'un peu de cette gentillesse lui est restée, car je crains de ne trouver en ce qu'il reste de lui que de la dureté, et de la froideur.

J'espère me tromper.

Findekáno

* * *

Findekáno,

Merci. Merci pour ton honnêteté, et pour ton courage.

Macalaurë.

* * *

Macalaurë,

Il sait à présent où il est, et cela le réconforte. Il est heureux, d'une étrange façon. Il sourit pour les choses les plus simples, la façon dont la lumière embrasse les arbres près de sa fenêtre, le son de la pluie. Jouir du monde autour de lui : voilà un plaisir qui lui a longtemps été refusé. J'ai réussi à apprendre qu'avant d'être pendu à la montagne, ils l'ont gardé enchaîné dans un donjon, dans les tréfonds du Thangorodrim.

Il est capable d'en dire plus qu'on ne le pense. Plus, en un sens, que nous ne le pouvons nous-mêmes. Il est plus facile pour lui de se souvenir de cela que de notre enfance, dont il a avoué n'avoir presque plus de souvenirs, de même que sa jeunesse sous les Arbres lui est perdue. Je ne puis qu'espérer qu'elle lui revienne avec le temps.

Findekáno

* * *

Findekáno,

Je ne puis que l'espérer également. Il est douloureux de songer qu'il se souvienne à peine de nous ou de la vie que nous avons vécue. Nous nous aimions beaucoup, après tout, et il nous a élevés autant que nos parents. Des siècles de vie perdus en trente ans, et par ma faute.

Cela devient plus dur de jour en jour de savoir tout ce qui, à cause de moi, s'est abattu sur lui. Je l'ai abandonné là-bas, et à présent ils lui ont volé sa beauté et sa mémoire. Je ne puis que prier qu'ils ne lui aient pas volé dans le même temps sa joie de vivre.

Macalaurë

* * *

Macalaurë,

Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit moi qui te le dise, mais ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Tes choix, je ne les partage pas, et mes actions le prouvent clairement, mais je puis les comprendre. Endosse donc ta part de responsabilité et de culpabilité, car une part t'échoit, mais le fouet, ce n'était pas toi qui le tenais, et les flammes qui ont causé à notre Russandol tant de souffrance, ce n'est pas toi qui les contrôlais.

Il est encore astreint au lit, ce qui l'irrite beaucoup. Il est agité, chose compréhensible, mais il porte un plâtre à chaque jambe : je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour lui. Ses cauchemars reviennent presque toutes les nuits, et ses hurlements réveillent tous ceux qui habitent dans le voisinage. Les gens de notre campement... Eh bien, ils pensent qu'il feint la terreur pour gagner un peu de notre sympathie, et rien n'est plus loin de la vérité. Je ne puis cependant trop les blâmer. Les vôtres nous ont apportés notre lot de souffrances.

Lorsque je le regarde, je vois Alqualondë. Je me demande ce qu'il a ressenti, lorsqu'il a brûlé les navires. Je le regarde aujourd'hui, et je me demande s'il en a encore un souvenir vivace. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr quelque peu pour cela. Je l'ai sauvé, même après sa trahison. Moi.

Ma diatribe t'ennuiera et t'embarrassera certainement, mais il serait absurde d'éviter le sujet. Tu entendras parler bien assez tôt de la haine de mes frères, de ma sœur, et de nos cousins.

Findekáno

* * *

Il n'a pas mis le feu aux navires.

Macalaurë

* * *

Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

Findekáno

* * *

Je pensais que tu le savais !

Macalaurë

* * *

Macalaurë

Je l'ignorais ! Oh, Eru, tu ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait endurer, cousin. J'ai d'abord cru à une cruelle plaisanterie, mais j'en ai glissé un mot à Russandol, et non seulement en a-t-il un souvenir semblable à tes paroles, mais il a également pu me donner des détails. Ou tout du moins a-t-il pu m'en donner quelques-uns avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il pleure beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais seulement en ma présence.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. La douleur dans sa voix alors qu'il parlait de votre père... Il a dû entrer dans une fureur noire.

Au final cela ne change pas grand chose, mais je suis tout de même heureux de savoir qu'il ne nous avait pas oubliés.

Findekáno

* * *

Findekáno,

Aucun d'entre nous ne vous avait oubliés. C'était seulement ce que nous voulions faire croire.

Macalaurë

* * *

Macalaurë,

Pensée consolatrice, mais qui n'atténue pas la douleur de la Traversée. Évitons le sujet pour le moment, veux-tu ? Tu ne voudrais pas que nos échanges perdent leur but initial, je pense : parlons de tout ce que peut faire ton frère.

Il s'essaye à l'écriture en ce moment, d'ailleurs. Cela lui donne de quoi s'occuper, même si ce n'est pas à son goût. Son écriture est, selon lui, trop maladroite, et trop enfantine, ce qui est vrai. Ne lui dis jamais, mais, à mes yeux, c'est très mignon.

Findekáno

* * *

Findekáno,

Évitons le sujet, c'est une bonne idée. Laissons les excuses et les amendements nécessaires pour plus tard. Cela te convient-il ? Mais n'aie aucun doute : nous les ferons le moment venu.

Tu as ma parole, je ne lui dirai pas que tu le trouves mignon ! Celui qu'il était autrefois en rirait, mais je ne puis savoir comment il réagirait aujourd'hui. Son humeur entière était si sérieuse, lors de notre venue en Beleriand, et je doute qu'elle change. Le Maitimo bon plaisantin et joyeux compagnon n'existe plus, je le crains.

Macalaurë

* * *

Macalaurë,

Oh, es-tu donc en train d'insinuer que notre pauvre Russandol n'est pas de joyeuse compagnie ? Pauvre garçon. Je vais devoir lui faire part de ton opinion sur le sujet !

Il lui arrive de l'être. Parfois quelques bribes de ce qu'il était autrefois éclatent au grand jour. Cependant, son humeur reste le plus souvent sérieuse. Il est bien plus sombre, à présent, bien que son sourire témoigne toujours d'une joie sincère. Il a enduré trop de mal pour conserver son humeur légère, je le crains. Nous ne pouvons pas le lui demander.

Findekáno

* * *

Findekáno,

Tu as raison, bien sûr. Ce n'était que de la mélancolie mal placée. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il va assez bien pour sourire. A-t-on une idée du moment où il pourrait rentrer ?

Macalaurë

* * *

Cousin,

Je ne saurais te dire quand il sera capable de voyager.

J'ai le cœur lourd à présent, et penser à de telles choses n'améliore pas mon humeur. J'ai assuré à Russandol qu'il pouvait – et qu'il devait – se confier à moi dès qu'il en ressentirait le besoin. Il n'avait pas accepté l'offre jusqu'à récemment dans la journée, et je suis encore sous le choc.

J'ai gardé bonne figure devant lui, Eru soit loué. Je ne puis imaginer ce qui se serait passé dans le cas contraire.

Je ne puis te confier ce qu'il m'a dit, je le crains, car ce serait trahir sa confiance. Cela rendra mes mots difficiles à comprendre, mais je t'en prie, essaie. Que ce soit toi, cela me gêne, mais tu es le seul qui puisse comprendre ce que je ressens.

Ils ont fait quelque chose à ton frère, Macalaurë. Quelque chose de si atroce que je ne le nommerais pas, même si j'en avais la capacité. Moringotto l'a souillé, et j'ignorais même qu'une abomination de ce genre pouvait exister, car elle est étrangère à la pensée des Eldar. Maintenant que j'en connais l'existence, le monde me semble plus sombre. Je suis bouleversé, et je sais que ta réponse ne viendra pas assez vite pour m'apaiser, mais je dois me confier, en une sorte, à quelqu'un, et laisser couler librement les pleurs que je retiens.

La souffrance qu'il a endurée... Ce qu'ils lui ont fait, alors même qu'ils le fouettaient et le brûlaient et le torturaient... Ce Maitimo est toujours fort, toujours en vie, malgré ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Ce Maitimo est stupéfiant, et constitue la preuve de toute son incroyable force. Je le respecte et je l'aime d'autant plus, quand bien même j'aie dans l'idée qu'il ait peur de mon rejet, maintenant que je sais.

J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire. Et pourtant je suis heureuse de ne pas en avoir la capacité, car cela signifie que que tu n'auras pas à vivre avec ce savoir.

Findekáno

* * *

Findekáno,

Mon cousin, j'ai, je le crains, une idée assez claire de ce qui a été fait à Russandol. Parler de mal « étranger à la pensée des Eldar » t'a trahi – une seule chose nous est vraiment étrangère, un seul acte est assez atroce pour provoquer la fuite de notre fëa loin de notre corps. Tout du moins est-ce ce qui arrive d'habitude. Je ne sais si ce qui l'en a empêché ici est la force de Maitimo, ou l'une des sombres machinations de Moringotto.

Tu peux te demander comment ce terrible sujet semble m'être si bien connu, mais souviens-toi : nous vivons dans l'ombre de l'Ennemi depuis que nous avons franchi la Glace. Je ne veux pas faire de votre voyage une croisière, mais simplement préciser l'expérience longue de trente ans que nous avons de cette terre. Plus d'un Avari s'est enfui de la forteresse de l'Ennemi, mais ce n'était que pour mourir peu de temps après. Cette souillure en était toujours la cause.

Ainsi je puis partager ton fardeau, sans que tu aies à briser la confiance de Maitimo. Je souffre de savoir que ce mal également s'est abattu sur mon frère, et l'envie de le voir est d'autant plus grande, car je souhaite lui montrer combien je m'en inquiète, et combien je veux le voir guérir.

Macalaurë

* * *

Macalaurë,

J'ai honte, à présent, d'avoir été si facile à comprendre. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails. Sache seulement que je suis désolé de t'en avoir fait part, et d'avoir, même par accident, trahi la confiance de Maitimo.

A présent qu'il s'est confié à moi, il semble aller mieux. Je pense que mon soutien l'a aidé, et il sourit plus. Il pose des questions à ton sujet, et au sujet de vos frères. Je pense qu'il désire revenir auprès de vous. Il ne t'en veut pas de l'avoir laissé, ou tout du moins je ne le pense pas. Il est dur de dire, parfois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il veut retrouver ses frères, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

Son écriture est meilleure, et on le laisse étirer ses jambes maintenant que ses plâtres lui ont été enlevés – on les a remplacés par des bandages si épais qu'il se plaint de n'avoir rien gagné au change, bien entendu.

Cela me console quelque peu de t'envoyer un compte-rendu si rassurant, surtout lorsqu'on le compare à celui de la lettre précédente. Avec un peu de chance, il continuera sur cette voie.

Findekáno

* * *

Findekáno,

C'est moi à présent qui vais m'étendre sur sa souffrance, je le crains. Je désire le voir revenir, et le fait d'être enfin délesté de la Royauté y a grande part, d'autant plus que je sais maintenant que je n'aurais pas à la garder. Le lui imposer si vite, alors qu'il est en pleine convalescence, c'est cruel, je le sais, mais je n'ai jamais été fait pour une telle charge.

Je ne te demande pas ta sympathie. Ce serait vœu de fou, non parce que je ne l'attends pas, mais parce que je ne la mérite pas. Je te l'avoue simplement à toi parce que je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le confier.

Macalaurë

* * *

Macalaurë,

Il a demandé à revenir à la maison, cousin. Les guérisseurs pensent qu'il n'est pas tout à fait prêt : il pourrait donc venir avec un peu de retard, mais avec ma lettre en arrive une autre, pour vous communiquer cette requête de façon plus diplomatique.

Elle m'effraie, cette requête. Il m'effraie. Il y a dans ses yeux un feu différent de tout ce que j'ai pu voir auparavant, dur comme l'acier, et que personne ne saura dompter – ni l'Ennemi, ni nous.

Et pourtant... il a une idée en tête, et même s'il se réveille en hurlant la nuit, même si sa main tremble lorsqu'il essaye de se nourrir, j'ai confiance en lui. Je ne puis connaître notre avenir, mais savoir que Maitimo sera notre roi apaise un peu mon inquiétude. Moringotto a tenté de le détruire, et il a failli y parvenir, mais il n'a pas réussi. Au final, il n'a su que l'endurcir, et le rendre plus fort qu'aucun d'entre nous.

Ce qui lui est arrivé ne me rendra jamais heureux, mais sa personne me rend heureux. Il y en a peu pour endurer tout ce qu'il a enduré et en revenir plus fort.

Findekáno

* * *

Findekáno,

Ta capacité à voir le bon côté des choses ne cessera jamais de m'émerveiller. Tes mots m'ont redonné du cœur, et j'attends avec impatience le jour où les guérisseurs le laisseront voyager. Je désire le voir, voir par moi-même cette figure défaite et cette main amputée.

Merci d'avoir un instant mis de côté la haine que tu éprouves pour nous, assez du moins pour me parler. Lorsqu'il reviendra, je suppose que nous n'aurons plus besoin de communiquer de cette façon. Mais, crois-moi ou ne me crois pas, je le regretterai (quoique je doive t'avouer que le retour de mon frère soit un lot de consolation bien plus que suffisant).

J'ai commencé ces lettres avec une profusion de remerciements, et il semble que je les terminerai de la même façon. Merci, Findekáno le Vaillant.

Macalaurë

* * *

Idiot de cousin,

Je ne t'ai jamais haï. J'étais extrêmement furieux, et pour une bonne raison. Je le suis toujours. Une part de moi le sera certainement à jamais. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes plus cousins, et que je ne t'aime plus. Bien compris, idiot de cousin ?

Il est à présent en assez bonne santé pour voyager. Cet adieu ne sera pas facile pour moi, je dois l'admettre, bien que la douleur soit atténuée par la certitude qu'il sera en sécurité avec vous.

Ne pense pas que tu retrouveras un Russandol fort et vigoureux simplement parce qu'il commence à aller mieux. Ce ne sera pas le cas. Le temps sera long jusqu'à ce jour. Il sera toujours d'une maigreur choquante, il sera toujours pâle, et la nuit, il hurlera. Des atrocités dont nous n'avons pas idée le tourmenteront, et tu pourras te demander parfois comment il pourra même passer outre. Ne t'attends pas à autre chose.

Mais ne désespère pas non plus ! Il revient vers toi, et il retrouvera sa santé avec le temps.

A mon tour de te remercier, cousin sans tes lettres, je n'aurais su vers qui me tourner devant la douleur de Russandol. Alors, merci à toi.

Ton cousin à la vaillance exceptionnelle,

Findekáno

* * *

Bon ! Soufflez, ça va aller ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, et pour exorciser tout ça, n'oubliez pas que Fingon s'est trouvé affublé de l'épithète de Vaillant simplement parce qu'il a tiré la chansonnette dans la montagne. Bonne nuit :)


End file.
